


Under a Harsh Light

by casper



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper/pseuds/casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author: Sequel to my story, Out of the Dark. Buffy is working at Angel's Wolfram & Hart, training Slayers. Her transition to her new life is complicated by the continuing, unspoken attraction between her and Angel, and a series of Slayer dreams, heralding a new Big Bad - a Slayer/Vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Harsh Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magickmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/gifts).



 

 

  
**Story Artwork**   


**Icons**   



End file.
